


anti-socialism

by xmeriki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Gay, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, captian america - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmeriki/pseuds/xmeriki
Summary: bucky doesn’t like to socialize. he only comes out of his apartment for food and if his friends force him to. until he meets steve in the romance section of a shitty bookstore.





	1. Romance Section

the alarm clock blares into my ears, letting me know to get out of bed before i ruin a whole day sleeping. i groaned and roll over to the side where the bleeping is happening and slap my alarm clock. it stopped and my ears are left with a slight ringing from how loud that was.

_**8:02am** _

i force myself out of my cacoon i call my bed and shuffle over to the bathroom. i turn the lights on, blinding me with how bright the light is. i do the normal, taking a piss and washing my hands. picking my head up, i meet eye-to-eye with my reflection in the mirror in front of me.

my long hair is all over the place. some parts are sticking to my neck at various different positions, others and shifted to the wrong side of my head. underneath my eyes, deep, dark circles are formed. so dark you can see them from the other side of brooklyn. the scruff on my chin is growing nicely, though looking more like pubic hair rather than an actual beard.

usually i would wake up at a reasonable time, twelve in the afternoon, and do nothing but watch tv, eat, and shit. but today i have decided to actually go out and do something other than being inside my safe house. well, sam decided that for me.

“you have to get out more man!” sam said to me. “there is so much more to life rather than your shitty little apartment.”

i decided the bookstore was an innocent place. it’s only two blocks away from my apartment which is convenient as well.

_baby steps._

__

i walked out of my tiny bathroom and went back over to my bedroom. heading towards my closet, i pulled out a simple black sweatshirt and put it over my bed shirt, because who would notice?

i took out a pair of grey sweatpants and slipped them on as well. placing some black socks on and sliding my feet into my nike slides.

after breakfast, which was only a bagel with cream cheese, i grabbed my keys from the table and walked out the door. locking it behind me, i took in the scent of fresh air. it didn’t smell so pretty as i thought it would be. it reaked of gas and oil, with the mixture of garbage.

leaving the scent behind me, i walked down the steps of my apartment complex  and stepped foot onto the city pavement.  buidlings towered over me and people walked around with their heads down.

i started walking. a long journy of two blocks ahead of me. i get tired from walking back and forth from my bedroom to the kitchen, so i have no idea how i will survive a mile walk.

to my surprise, the walk went by quickly. i opened the glass doors to the bookstore, formally called  _barton’s brooklyn bookstore._ i took in the scenery around me.

the store wasn’t as packed as i expected. only a few people were littered all over the building. shelves that had to be ten feet tall lined the walls, while bookshelves that were only six feet tall stood proudly in the middle. in front of all of the rows, there were signs that read the different genres of books. some saying  _mystery, historical fiction, biography,_ and the infamous  _romance._

i decided to have my luck of being a giant sap and walked over to the romance section. i looked over at the first shelf, examining the book titles. every now and then i took the novel out of its place and looked at the summary and cover page.

”nice book you got there,” a voice whispered next to me.

i jumped back at the sudden voice and dropped the book onto the floor, my eyes wide and staring at the person in front of me.

this person was beautiful, let me tell you. it was a man first off, second off i wanted to touch this man everywhere i could. he had short, blond hair that was styled to the side. his arms and chest muscles were basically screaming to break through the tight, white shirt he had on. he wore navy blue pants that cuffed at his ankles, showing a bit of skin. on his feet was a plain pair of nike running shoes.

the man chuckled lightly at my reaction, it was deep and basically echoed throughout the somewhat empty store.

“my apologies, i didn’t mean to startle you,” he apologized.

_it’s okay you handsome man._

“y-you’re fine,” i stuttered.

fuck i stuttered. of course i stuttered. i mean who wouldn’t if a very attractive man just scared the shit out of you.

he stuck his hand out with a grin.

”steve.”

i looked at his, suprisingly attractive hand, and slowly brought my hand into his. he gripped my hand firmly and shook it.

”james, but i w-would rather bucky.”

_stop fucking stuttering you prick._

his grinned widened and let go of my hand.

”alright  _bucky,_ i guess you are just browsing?” he asked.

i shook my head slightly.

“yeah a bit. it’s my first time here so, yeah,” i stammered.

”really? how long have you lived here for?” he asked, his eyes brightened with curiosity.

”for about two years maybe. i’m not much of a reader so,” i said.

“i could change that for you,” he offered.

_what the fuck does he mean he can fix that. i only just met this guy and he’s going to be the death of me._


	2. Nervousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be all over the place, depending on my inspiration. also the chapter size will vary sksk

i don’t know who’s the biggest idiot in this world. me or the president of the united states.

 

once steve offered to change my reading habits, i don’t even know what came over me.

 

_“rea_ lly  _now?” i pushed._

 

_confidence spread across my veins. i straighten my stance while putting on the biggest smirk i could give. steve noticed my actions and grinned slightly._

 

_“yes i can. if you let me of course,” steve replied._

 

_“sure. i would love to see you try,” i teased._

 

_steve smirked and my cheeks turned a shade of pink. more with the fact the book i previously had in my hands is still on the floor. i bent down and picked it up quickly and my whole face flushed._

 

_“the coffee house. 2pm saturday. ill bring some books i think you would enjoy,” he said, chuckling at my actions._

 

it was now 1:30pm saturday and i couldn’t be more nervous. i texted sam about my encounter with golden boy and his reaction was expected.

 

_sam: u WHAT_

 

_bucky: i know! im so stupid i can’t believe i did this_

 

_sam: we are going to target and getting u a new outfit._

 

_bucky: i have good enough clothes sam_

 

_sam: wearing sweatpants and a stained t-shirt is something u should NOT wear on a date_

 

_bucky: THIS ISNT A DATE_

 

_sam: sure does sound like it_

_sam: open ur door im right outside_

 

i looked at my outfit in the mirror and straighten my shirt out. sam decided on a maroon button up with navy blue jeans. he also decided to get me new converse.

 

_“casual but still sexy.”_

 

_“don’t call me sexy.”_

 

the jeans were tight around my legs and i kept adjusting myself every five minutes. the shirt itched my chest and the buttons were way too small for my huge man hands. every now i then, i ran my hand over the buttons only to find one misplaced which made my life so much harder.

 

i took a deep breath and fixed my hair in the mirror for the tenth time. it’s not as greasy at it usually is, but that’s because sam forced me to take a shower this morning.

 

_“golden boy would not want to see you with greasy hair!”_

 

_“okay and your point is?”_

 

_“take a damn shower. i can see the grease pouring down your face already.”_

 

i closed the door to my apartment. my hands trembled a bit, but other than that i looked fine on the outside. on the inside my brain was forcing me to go back inside, curl up with a blanket on the couch, and watch gossip girl. but i didn’t, sadly.

 

i pushed all of my doubts down my throat. luckily, the coffee house is only five minutes away so i can easily walk there.

 

the whole walk my mind raced with all these possibilities. what if he ends up hating me? what if i slip up somehow? what if we fall into...awkward silence?

 

i walked up to the tiny coffee shop, bells jingled as i opened the glass door. the scent of coffee and cinnamon smacked me in the face. a counter sat at the back of the store, baristas shuffling around making drinks for the people waiting patiently in line.

 

i looked at my phone

 

_1:57pm_

 

steve should be here any second, or should already be here. my gaze fell over the number of booths that sat peacefully at the wall. people filled the booths with their drinks.

 

lucky, unlucky, for me, one of those booths was occupied by the one and only steve. a stack of books rested next to him on the small wooden table, and two cups sat right in front of him.

 

i took a deep breath and walked over to his booth, smacking a grin right onto my face.

 

steve looked up from his hands and his eyes fell on me. a small grin just like mine instantly came onto his face.

 

“hey.”

 

“hey yourself.”


End file.
